Electrical circuit designs normally require that a schematic be created in order to document and/or simulate the design. This process is normally performed in a computer aided design (CAD) tool. In addition, the printed circuit board (PCB) layout needs to be created in a CAD tool in order to construct the physical circuit board. In the past, the process of creating an electrical circuit design typically involved first creating the electrical circuit design, including the schematic, bill of materials (BOM) and PCB layout using the user's knowledge, relevant reference materials such as datasheets and application notes, and/or a design synthesis. Then the user unfortunately had to manually enter the schematic and/or printed circuit board (PCB) layout into a CAD tool.